Over the past decades, a plurality of devices for cosmetic and relaxation treatment using a number of physical factors acting synergistically has been proposed. Some of these devices use vibrations, electrical stimulation, ozone, high voltage, either alone or in combination. Devices in this field have been proposed which are combining effect of light face massage, static magnetic field and warm air. Lasers or non-coherent light generators have also been proposed for the treatment of the so called "wine spots". In all these devices, except for the lasers, mechanical influence such as massage influence with the head of the device must be taken into account.
It is known that magnetic fields have benefic relaxing effects over the body, essentially because they improve the microcirculation in both the blood and lymphatic capillary bed, provide antioxidant activation mechanisms and have antiphlogistic effects. These effects contribute to enhance regeneration of the skin exposed. Moreover, time-varying magnetic fields have more pronounced effects compared with static ones. However, static magnetic fields are more gentle.
It is also known in the field of cosmetic and relaxation treatment that electrical stimulation, depending on the stimulus intensity, improves the circulation in muscles by causing muscle contractions followed by relaxation. Moreover, electrogymnastic improves muscle tonus. In cases of weak electrical stimulation, subcutaneous muscles are generally stimulated with all the above-mentioned consequences.
Light of suitable wavelength has also stimulating effects on metabolic processes of the exposed tissues.
Soft frequent vibrations have benefic relaxing effects by acting non-specifically and mainly on capillary bed. After a short exposure, such as a few minutes, to soft frequent vibrations, vasoconstriction can be expected on some persons, followed by vasodilatation. In most cases, direct vasodilatation can be expected.
Massage of the skin surface itself, depending on the force applied, improves mainly lymphatic drainage.
Contemporary considerations on biological response to physical factors stress out beneficial action of their combination regardless of their non-specific activity per se.
Except for the above-mentioned facts, it is necessary to consider a suitable low-frequency modulation of factors applied. In fact, low frequency modulation has effective stimulus on cellular membrane and mainly on membrane permeability changes to various ions. This effect results in the changes of metabolic activity of the exposed cells. This effect occurs not only in low frequency magnetic fields but also in cases of modulated radio and light waves.
Prior art attempts for providing cosmetic and relaxing devices involving physical factors generally relate to devices bringing into play only one factor. Additionally, these devices are not provided with means for absorbing the vibrations of the device. Therefore, strong vibrations are transferred to the hand of the user.
Examples of prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,727,857 and 5,085,626.
There is thus a need for a device for cosmetic and relaxation treatment combining a plurality of physical factors. There is also a need for such a device which is easy to use and comfortable for the user.